Known electrically powered multicomponent dispensers use a so called passive mixer attachment to mix the separately held components during the dispensing process. A passive mixer mixes the component as they flow through the mixer attachment, for example by the provision of material interleaving vanes, without dynamically driven components inside the mixer attachment. Passive mixers have the advantage of simplicity due to the absence of driven components and movable parts but, in particular where mixing ratios are high, such as 10:1 or larger, a long mixing flow path, and hence a long mixer attachment is required. Dynamic mixers have dynamically driven components inside the mixer attachment which actively interleave the materials as they flow through the mixer attachment. Advantageously, the increased mixing due to the active interleaving enables the length of the mixer attachment to be reduced. However, this comes at a price of added complexity as provisions have to be made for driving the components of the mixer attachment.
It is desirable to provide an electrically powered mixer/dispenser for dispensing and mixing viscous materials that combines the advantages of known electrically powered multicomponent dispensers with dynamic mixing in an efficient manner.